


Decorations

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mars and Dash are trying to decorate the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie Advent Calender. The prompt was "Tinsel"

Simon looks up from his seat on the floor, watching Dash and Marshall trying to wrap the tinsel around the tree. It's the first holiday in their new apartment and Simon wants everything to be perfect but he's given up trying to micromanage those two - he figures once they get tangled up and fall over and exhaust themselves blaming each other, he might get some peace and quiet. Simon, shaking his head as Marshall again snaps at Dash and tries to pull the tinsel away, gets up from his spot and stretches the kinks out of his back. "I'm going to make some Irish coffee," he announces, not that he expects any acknowledgement, and pads off into the kitchen.

He hears a half hearted, "You can't legally drink," from Marshall, but since most of his energy is focused on Dash, Simon knows he's in the clear.

In the kitchen, Simon brews the coffee and pours a little bit of Bailey's into three mugs. When the coffee is ready he pours them in, takes his mug, and walks back out to the living room. "Coffee's ready," he announces, settling down on the couch. There's a boarded up old fireplace in front of him, their TV set up in front of that, the Menorah on the mantle along with the stockings Marshall insisted on putting up. He and Dash are still arguing about the tinsel and Simon sighs. "It's going to get cold," he says. This doesn't work either. "If you don't drink your coffees, I will," he tries.

That gets their attention. They silently call a truce and disappear to the kitchen for a few moments before returning, glaring at each other as they settle on the couch to either side of Simon.

Simon looks from one to the other and shakes his head. "Merry Christmas," he says, raising his mug in a toast.

Marshall smiles. "Happy Hanukkah," he says.

Dash grunts.

"Do you have a problem?" Marshall asks.

"You're all sappy," Dash grumbles.

Simon bursts out laughing.

"What the hell, Shrimp?"

"Sorry, it's just," Simon glances from Dash to Mars, then back. Decides to keep the secret about Dash's pile of gifts, all neatly wrapped and hidden away in the back of his closet where neither Simon nor Marshall were supposed to find them and instead just says. "Hey, who wants to put the star on the tree?"

Marshall opens his mouth, but Simon kicks him in the shin and he closes it again while Simon fixes his gaze steadily on Dash. He grumbles and sighs and makes a big show of being put upon as he sets his mug down, stands, grabs the star, pulls over a chair, and carefully places the star on top of the tree. But Simon sees the smile when he gets down and puts the chair back, though his expression is back to a scowl by the time he returns to the couch.


End file.
